Fanboy
by Puppy Biscuit des Tenebres
Summary: Fait suite à 'Peluche'. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas que la peluche dans l'histoire, le mal était bien plus profond que ça.


**Titre:** Fanboy

 **Genres:** Romance/Humor

 **Rating:** T

 **Personnages/Pairings:** Hawks/Enji Todoroki alias Endeavor

 **Disclaimer:** L'univers de My Hero Academia ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Kōhei Horikoshi.

 **Résumé:** Fait suite à 'Peluche'. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas que la peluche dans l'histoire, le mal était bien plus profond que ça.

 **Note de l'auteur:** Bonne année à toooous! =D Bon du coup j'avais prévu un OS plus long, j'ai (presque) tenu ma promesse électorale. Rendez-vous à la fin pour plus de détails! =3

* * *

Chaque fois qu'Enji venait dans son appartement, Hawks planquait toute sa collection de goodies. C'était long, chiant et stressant. Il laissait des tas de plumes partout dans sa frénésie ménagère et oubliait parfois de les rappeler, au point qu'Enji commençait presque à se poser des questions sur ses activités solitaires. Mais ce manège était nécessaire, vital même! Il avait beau sortir avec Enji depuis quelques mois maintenant (et brisé le mythe quasi tous les jours), il n'avait pas changé de religion pour autant. Fanboy d'Endeavor jusqu'à la mort.

Depuis la fois où il avait oublié sa peluche dans son lit, il était encore plus maniaque et tendu qu'il découvre _le reste_. Ce fameux reste qui envahissait chaque pièce, jusqu'à la salle de bain. Heureusement qu'il avait de grands placards, et un amant qui, contrairement à lui, ne piquait pas de vêtements dans la penderie. Principalement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à piquer, vu la différence de gabarit. Quoiqu'il aurait pu y retrouver ses propres fringues. Mais supposons qu'il n'était pas au courant.

En soi, passé l'angoisse un peu irrationnelle qui le faisait planquer tout son bordel à la vitesse du son (alors même qu'Enji prévenait toujours au moins 24h à l'avance avant de se pointer, pire qu'un rendez-vous officiel), il avait sa petite idée de la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait absolument pas qu'il s'aperçoive de la collection pharamineuse qu'il possédait sur son persona héroïque.

Premièrement Hawks se la jouait toujours cool en sa présence à dessein, comme si Endeavor ne l'impressionnait pas une seconde. Mais intérieurement il bavait sur son corps de dieu, son aura de virilité et de puissance absolue, son air faussement bad boy qui aurait mal vieillit... Bref, inutile de se mentir, il était atteint. Et si Enji s'en rendait compte, il baisserait très certainement dans son estime, puisque 50% de leur relation se jouait sur la confrontation quand même.

Ensuite, une peluche toute seule ça peut aller, c'est mignon. Une _armada_ de représentations d'Endeavor sur tout types de supports, c'était franchement flippant, nan? À son avis bien sûr que non, dès qu'il voyait quelque chose qui lui rappelait son mec il souriait comme un débile. Le truc presque pas difficile à maîtriser et dramatiquement fleur bleue.

Bref, il n'avait donc aucune objectivité. Mais c'était clair que d'un point de vue extérieur, ça ne devait pas sembler normal.

Ça ne l'empêchait pas de tout ressortir en râlant une fois Enji parti. Ça aurait été dommage de mettre éternellement sous clé toutes les trouvailles légendaires qu'il avait obtenu à force de volonté et d'une (trop) grande partie de son salaire. Son chez-lui ressemblait donc à un antre d'ado qui vivait la phase fanboy la plus longue de son existence. Limite on pouvait diagnostiquer une dépendance incurable. Mais hélas, il aimait son appart' tel qu'il était, et était condamné aux rushs d'adrénalines chaque fois qu'Enji voudrait s'y inviter.

Un soir donc, alors qu'il était certain que son homme ne viendrait pas, il s'était confortablement installé devant une série Netflix, dans son sweat préféré aux couleurs du héros de feu, à moitié affalé sur une peluche géante le représentant et à manger des céréales dans un bol évidemment EndeavorTM. La soirée la plus sans pression qu'il était capable de s'offrir.

Il était si parfaitement détendu qu'il lui fallut un petit moment pour trouver le courage de se lever quand la sonnette se fit entendre dans son appartement. Il haussa un sourcil, considérant qu'il ne recevait jamais de visite inopinée. Pas de témoins de son appart' envahi.

Il n'avait pas non plus commandé de pizzas puis oublié puisqu'il avait encore son dîner improvisé entre les mains. Son repas minimaliste était décidé depuis qu'il avait quitté l'agence de toute façon.

Il posa le bol sur la table, attrapa un mouchoir en papier parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il essuie sa bouche d'un revers de manche collector, même s'il était pressé, et alla voir qui avait l'audace de venir le déranger à une heure pareille chez lui. Il croisa mentalement les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas une urgence héroïque, il avait eu sa dose pour la journée.

Le mouchoir vola dans une corbeille surplombée d'un poster officiel du numéro 1 juste avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte d'entrée, laissant la chaîne par précaution.

Il était tellement engourdi qu'il lui fallut bien une poignée de secondes pour réaliser qui se trouvait devant sa porte et venait de lui dire « bonsoir » de sa belle voix de basse.

Enji, le seul, l'unique, en civil pour passer la soirée chez lui.

Hawks eut un bref moment d'excitation pendant lequel un sourire lumineux commença à s'esquisser sur son visage. Ses yeux brillèrent et ses ailes se déployèrent derrière lui sans son accord, il était à deux doigts de sauter au cou de son homme sans se poser de question.

Puis il se figea, réalisant avec horreur l'état de son appartement.

Enji ne pût que constater sa soudaine pâleur et son expression effarée, mais avant qu'il ait le temps de faire plus que froncer les sourcils, Hawks lui avait claqué violemment la porte au nez.

Il y eut un moment de blanc chez l'un comme chez l'autre, Hawks réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire et s'imaginant déjà la fureur d'Enji quand il serait remis du choc, et Enji qui était juste au comble de l'ébahissement et commençait vaguement à s'inquiéter.

-Hawks qu'est-ce que tu fiches? S'enquit-il dans un grondement.

-M-mon appartement est une vraie décharge publique, inventa Hawks avec un petit rire nerveux et un pincement au cœur pour avoir traité ses trésors de déchets.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Endeavor leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-Peu importe. Ouvre.

-...Je suis pas habillé, tenta à nouveau Hawks.

Endeavor haussa un sourcil.

-Et alors? Il n'y a personne d'autre sur le palier.

-...Mais c'est gênant...

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois sans vêtement, grommela Enji, de plus en plus irrité. Ouvre.

-Nope. Déso.

Nouveau silence tendu.

-Hawks, insista Enji avec un fond de menace dans la voix. Si tu n'ouvres pas, je réduis cette porte en cendres.

-Je suis appuyé contre, rétorqua Hawks.

-Tant pis pour toi.

-J'OUVRE J'OUVRE NE BRÛLE PAS MA PORTE! s'empressa de répondre Hawks en avisant avec angoisse l'énième poster encadré qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du battant.

Avec un dernier regard désespéré vers l'intérieur de son appartement et un soupir de fin du monde, il enleva lentement la chaîne et ouvrit encore plus lentement la porte pour jeter un regard aussi craintif que dévasté vers Enji.

Les sourcils du héros qui le dévisageait, bras croisés, se froncèrent encore un peu plus.

-...Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Finit-il par demander après un temps, se glissant dans le maigre espace que Hawks lui avait ménagé entre lui et le mur, dans sa réticence à le laisser entrer.

Hawks n'osa rien dire, jetant un bref coup d'œil en coin à son entrée qu'il savait de toute façon envahie. Mais Enji ne regardait pas autour de lui, toute son attention contrariée focalisée sur son amant.

Il attrapa son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder, et questionna finalement:

-J'espère pour toi que tu n'étais pas en train de me tromper, et que par conséquent je ne trouverai personne à immoler dans cet appartement.

Hawks cligna des yeux, son air contrit passant à la confusion absolue.

-Hein? Fit-il, complètement désarçonné.

Enji lâcha aussitôt un soupir soulagé en se redressant, les plis de contrariété sur son front s'effaçant soudain. Un court instant, Hawks put sentir un léger tremblement dans sa main avant qu'elle ne quitte son visage.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça donc. Bien, reprit Enji, sa voix bien plus douce tout à coup. Quel est le problème dans ce cas?

Hawks passa quelques secondes à le dévisager stupidement, mettant un temps fou à comprendre la nature du malentendu.

-Attends une seconde, comment tu peux croire que... Alors que c'est toi mon... Personne fait le poids face à toi, tu déconnes ou quoi?! s'exclama-t-il, sa voix partant dans les aiguës sous l'effarement.

-Excuse-moi, fit Enji, touché sans le laisser paraître par la spontanéité de sa réaction. Ton comportement était plutôt suspect...

Le plus jeune repassa mentalement la scène en essayant de se mettre à la place d'Enji, et dût admettre que c'était une conclusion logique.

-Ouais... Mais jamais de la vie, fit-il en se mordant les lèvres pour retenir le « j'ai beaucoup trop de chance d'être devenu ton mec pour aller voir ailleurs ».

-Donc?

-Euh... Oui?

-Pourquoi tout ce cirque? Reprit Enji, son air perpétuellement agacé revenant au galop.

Avec un geste fataliste et une moue désespérée, Hawks désigna son environnement.

Enji leva la tête et s'aperçut finalement de la surabondance de produits dérivés à son effigie.

Énième silence pendant lequel il détailla lentement l'entrée, avec un léger haussement de sourcils, se penchant pour voir l'intérieur du salon. Puis il baissa les yeux sur Hawks qui le dévisageait anxieusement. Un sourire narquois vint éclairer son visage.

-Il n'y avait pas que la peluche... murmura-t-il. J'en étais sûr.

Hawks fronça à son tour les sourcils.

-Pardon?

-Tu crois que je ne suis pas mis au courant quand tu demandes des informations exclusives à mes agents marketing?

Hawks lâcha un juron. Il les avait payées cher pourtant pour qu'elles ne disent rien, ces fouines!

-Tout le monde suppose que tu te renseignes pour un proche, du fait de ta position, ajouta Enji. Depuis que je te connais personnellement, je n'y crois plus trop.

Hawks fit mine de bouder. Son amour-propre en prenait un coup, mais il était un peu rassuré qu'Enji soit déjà au courant. S'il devait juste endurer des railleries régulières, il pourrait y survivre. Sûrement. Mais il n'avait pas vu les _pires_. Il ne savait pas encore à quel point il était ridiculement fan de lui.

-C'est ça que tu appelles « pas habillé » alors? Fit Enji en désignant le sweat, son sourire moqueur ne le quittant pas.

-Toi sur mon dos, c'est pas précisément une tenue, rétorqua Hawks d'un air faussement dégagé.

Puis se rappelant d'un détail:

-Ni à mes pieds d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Même si j'avoue que l'idée est sympa.

Enji roula des yeux après un coup d'œil aux chaussons coordonnés.

-L'entre-deux est épargné au moins, remarqua-t-il en détaillant le pantalon de jogging gris absolument banal.

-Oh t'inquiètes, t'es caché dessous, répliqua vivement Hawks, avant de réaliser et de devenir écarlate puisque c'était _précisément_ ce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Enji sache.

Endeavor perdit son sourire narquois, alors qu'un début de rougeur commençait à se faire voir sur ses propres pommettes.

-Hawks, vraiment... bougonna-t-il en enlevant son manteau et détournant les yeux pour trouver un endroit où le poser parmi toutes les figurines sur la console.

Hawks profita de la diversion pour dissimuler sa gêne et prendre son imper. Il devait rester une chaise dans la cuisine.

Endeavor alla s'installer dans le salon par habitude, retenant difficilement un rictus en voyant la peluche géante, le bol, les coussins, et surtout la précieuse petite poupée à son effigie entre les bras de la plus grande.

Il se permit d'enlever cette dernière pour se libérer une place mais reposa délicatement la plus petite sur la table basse.

Hawks revint avec deux mugs de café.

-Tu t'en fous je suppose, marmonna-t-il en lui tendant l'une des tasses, membre également de sa collection.

-...Tu n'en as pas de toi? Questionna Enji en détaillant le mug entre ses mains.

-Non, mon ego est de dimension raisonnable. Et j'ai plus de place dans le placard.

-Même pas pour une seule?

Hawks lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-C'est étrange de boire dans une tasse avec son propre visage dessus, développa Enji, l'air vaguement contrarié.

-Tu veux dire que tu préférerais avoir un mug avec ma licence? Questionna Hawks, dubitatif.

-Ce serait équitable, fit Enji, croisant son regard.

-...Mais ça serait genre...comme avoir des mugs assortis?

-C'est dérangeant?

-Non c'est...mignon, conclut Hawks, aussi étonné qu'il sentait son visage chauffer de nouveau.

Son embarras se communiqua à Enji, qui détourna les yeux pour faire semblant de s'intéresser à la série télé que Hawks venait de remettre en route.

Après un temps pendant lequel Hawks tritura sa tasse nerveusement, la caféine n'aidant pas du tout, il demanda:

-Pourquoi tu es passé sans prévenir au fait?

Enji haussa les épaules.

-Je passais dans le quartier. Je savais que tu étais chez toi.

-D'habitude tu préviens, insista Hawks.

-Je pensais que tu aimais les surprises.

-...Si j'avais pas autant flippé sur ce que tu penserais de ma collec', ça aurait été une très bonne surprise, c'est vrai... admit-il dans un soupir.

Enji haussa un sourcil en se tournant de nouveau vers lui.

-J'aurais dû mal réagir?

-Bah.. Tu vois... hésita Hawks, essayant de trouver les mots les plus favorables à l'exposition du problème. Ça te paraît pas un peu... chelou?

L'échec.

-Un peu quoi?

Ah et son mec était un vieux, aussi.

-Bizarre? Flippant? Traduisit-il avec obligeance.

-Que tu sois obsédé par moi?

Pour la forme, Hawks aurait bien protesté. S'il avait encore eu une quelconque crédibilité ou un soutien même illusoire de la part de son environnement naturel. Lequel hurlait juste l'adoration et la dévotion éternelle pour le number one des héros.

Il se contenta donc de soupirer, se renfonça dans le canapé et avoua:

-Ouais.

Le visage d'Enji exprima aussitôt l'étonnement. Au moins, zéro trace de malaise, ce que redoutait Hawks par-dessus tout.

-Tu l'admets?

Lol ok c'était l'absence de démenti public qui lui faisait un choc.

-Écoute Enji, commença Hawks en prenant son courage à deux mains. T'es _mon_ héros depuis que je suis gamin.

Il hésita avant d'abandonner la partie « je t'ai toujours admiré et il m'a fallu un sacré courage pour te chambrer quand t'es devenu numéro 1 » parce qu'Enji n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'autant de précisions. Son amour-propre non plus.

-...Et maintenant qu'on est ensemble, tout ça ça a une autre symbolique, poursuivit-il avec l'impression de jeter cent fois sa dignité aux orties. Donc oui, t'es beaucoup trop important dans ma vie pour le gros abruti musculeux et asocial que tu es.

Et avant qu'Enji ait pu rétorquer pour l'insulte, Hawks posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et cacha son visage mort d'embarras dans ses mains.

-Pitié tue-moi, conclut-il dans un gémissement assez pitoyable.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Hawks se demanda si son homme était en train de réfléchir sérieusement à une méthode efficace pour l'assassiner sans laisser de traces.

Il sentit les lèvres d'Enji se plaquer sur son crâne dans un bref baiser avant que son poids ne quitte le canapé. Hawks entendit un bruit de mug qui heurte la table basse, releva la tête et haussa un sourcil en suivant Enji des yeux alors qu'il disparaissait dans la pièce voisine.

-Est-ce que tu viens de m'achever avec de la _tendresse_? S'enquit-il, presque scandalisé, sans se préoccuper en revanche de ce qu'il était parti trafiquer dans sa cuisine.

-Hm, répondit Enji avec beaucoup d'éloquence, tandis que des tintements de vaisselles et de portes de placards se faisaient entendre.

Après un temps d'hésitation, se demandant si Enji allait rajouter quelque chose, Hawks finit par rejeter la tête en arrière sur le dossier de son canapé avec un soupir qui sonnait presque comme une délivrance. Le regard d'Enji sur lui n'avait donc pas changé. Miracle. Mais crédibilité enterrée à jamais, ça c'était sûr qu'il ne l'oublierait pas.

Quand son homme revint en déposant un plateau sur la table basse, Hawks remarqua qu'il s'était permis de prendre un bol de céréales lui aussi sans commenter le fait que ce n'était pas un dîner convenable. Il avait juste rajouté des fruits pour faire bonne mesure.

-Par contre, commença Enji avec l'air de marcher sur des œufs tout en regardant autour de lui.

Hawks se raidit, automatiquement sur la défensive. Enji étant attentif à sa réaction, il rajouta tout de suite:

-Ce serait peut-être... intéressant d'alléger ta décoration intérieure. C'est quand même gênant pour moi d'en voir autant, partout, se justifia-t-il, faisant un effort supplémentaire pour que son ton soit encore plus doux que lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui d'ordinaire. On peut à peine circuler. Ça doit être contraignant pour tes ailes d'ailleurs.

Hawks se mordit les lèvres, sourcils froncés, mais approuva malgré tout d'un lent hochement de tête. Il s'étirait rarement ici et en profitait un max dans le manoir japonais qui servait de maison à son amoureux. Il y avait de quoi se sentir à l'étroit.

Enji inventoria rapidement du regard les types de goodies présents dans la pièce et suggéra:

-Tu pourrais en enlever une partie...

-Lol nope.

-...et alterner entre la collection qui reste au placard et celle que tu exposes, acheva Enji presque sans prendre en compte l'interruption.

Il laissa Hawks considérer l'idée quelques secondes. Ce dernier dût reconnaître que lui-même trouvait parfois que ça surchargeait inutilement son appartement déjà pas si immense.

Et puis au final... Avait-il vraiment besoin d'autant de rappels quand il avait le privilège de voir Endeavor en chair et en os tous les jours et presque toutes les nuits?

-...T'as raison, admit-il finalement.

Et tant que la motivation était là, il se leva aussitôt pour commencer à ranger, secondé très naturellement par Enji. Sans doute commençait-il à être conditionné à force de voir Hawks ranger sa propre demeure quand il s'emmerdait.

En moins d'une demi-heure, l'appartement avait perdu ses aspects de musée dédié à Endeavor sans que Hawks en soit pour autant frustré. Enji avait même fait remarquer qu'une vitrine à la place de la console croulant sous les figurines aurait pu contenir et mettre en valeur toutes les miniatures qu'il avait.

Pour les affiches en revanche, une sélection était inévitable. Il aurait pu retapisser une bonne partie de ses murs avec.

Il y eut négociation pour les housses de coussins, qui avaient bien vécu mais pouvaient être remplacés par des tissus aux couleurs de son costume. C'était plus discret et ça s'accorderait mieux avec le canapé.

Entre autres choses, Enji lui-même fut surpris par la diversité des produits à son image qui avaient été commercialisés. Il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à l'industrie qui se développait sous son nom, laissant toute une équipe d'agents s'en charger à sa place. Mais Hawks était capable de lui exposer dans le détail tous les tenants et aboutissants marketing de chaque article qui se trouvait chez lui, dates, événements, contextes socio-culturels, aussi sûrement que s'il avait travaillé dessus lui-même.

De son côté, tandis qu'il aménageait son intérieur avec l'aide d'Enji, Hawks se surprit à avoir un attachement sincère pour l'implication de son homme à faire de son appart' un endroit plus confortable pour eux deux. Au-delà des goodies, le fait qu'il décide avec lui de l'aménagement avait un côté couple de jeunes mariés dans leur première maison qui ne lui déplaisait pas du tout.

Par pudeur pour la situation d'Enji et Rei, il ne lui en dit rien, se contentant de refréner quelques sarcasmes.

Ce qui était déjà une grande preuve d'amour à son humble avis.

* * *

 **Deuxième note de l'auteur:** WAIT FOR IT! Pour cette fois il n'y aura pas qu'un seul chapitre à cette histoire! Si si! Compensation pour la fic' de Noël que je voulais faire et qui n'a jamais vu le jour, ainsi que l'OS entamé mais bloqué en plein milieu pour l'anniversaire de Hawks (que j'ai zappé avec toute la conviction du papillon de lumière qui a vu passer l'arc-en-ciel), la semaine prochaine il y aura une suite bonus à cette histoire! Une suite qui obligera un _changement de rating._ *musique dramatique ou Barry White selon le point de vue* Petite halte du coup pour permettre à ceux qui ne sont pas intéressés de s'arrêter là dans l'histoire et éviter une suite très secondaire, littéralement du fan service sous couverture. ;3


End file.
